A Slight Change
by Pan1
Summary: UPDATED Chap. 6 is UP! Bulma, ChiChi, Pan, Bra, Videl, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten all receive a huge shock! Someone wished them all to be full Saiyajins! How are they going to get on with having tails and Saiyajin attitudes? Read to find out!
1. Prologue - What's Going on?

A Slight  ****

A Slight 

Change

There sat a woman in a lawn chair, a magazine laying on her chest, and music blaring at her side. Some would think this very normal, until one realizes the tail tapping the ground to the music's beat. This woman is a saiyajin, she has not always been so…one wish from the Dragon Balls changed her. Her once-blue hair is now streaked with Black, her sea-blue eyes now have one black slash from top right corner to lower left corner. Her lower back no has a tail, and her attitude has gone from 'sweet and snappy' to 'harsh and bitter'. She has inherited the saiyajin tactics. Her name…is Bulma.

ChiChi looked at her reflection in the mirror, her once-solid-black hair was slightly changed. Her two locks of hair on either side of her head, is now a blood-red color. Her black eyes now have a dark red tent to them. She looked over her shoulder at the brown length of fur, silently swishing around. She smirked, she felt her ki growing as the complete transformation took place. She knew the only way this could have happened was for someone to have wished it so. The thing was…she liked it. 

Sitting on her houses' roof, the woman let out a yelp. She jumped to her feet, for her lower back was now searing with pain. She moved her right hand to apply pressure, but found something in the way. Instead of feeling the soft material of her shirt, she felt stiff bristled fur. Her eyes widened and her head snapped back, her hand moved to her mouth as she tried to muffle a scream. She flew off the roof and ran inside, then flying up the stairs to stand before her mirror. Behind her was a tail…swaying contentedly as if it were supposed to be there. She took to notice that her hair was streaked with blonde. Her eyes were now a pretty shad of maroon. But…what happened? She…Videl…was now a saiyajin!

Now there were two girls talking on the phone when the two let out screams. The two put their hands to their lower backs as tails began to grow. On one side, one of the girls' hair was streaked with dark-brown and the other was streaked with brick-red. Now…the dark-brown streaked half-saiyajin's eyes were lined with brown, like a spider's web; as the brick-red streaked quarter-saiyajin's eyes were separated into two different colors, black and deep red. As soon as the two's tails had fully grown, they lost balance and stumbled.

*****

****

Should I continue? Like with the guys' reactions?


	2. Chapter 1 Realization

Pan let out a scream,

Pan let out a scream,

"What the…!" She mumbled into the phone.

"Pan! What has happened?" Bra said in return, Pan could hear her scramble to her feet. 

"Bra! We…we have tails!" Pan shrieked.

"Oh Dende!" Bra said, out of breath. 

"Pan…what are we going to do?" Bra asked. 

"I don't know…but one thing's for sure. I'm finding out who did this." Pan growled, her new tail swaying angrily. 

"Who all do you think has them now?" Bra asked. 

"I'm not sure…my kasan is calling me. I'll call you later." Pan said. 

"Right, ja." Bra hung the phone up, barely catching Pan's faint 'ja'

Pan literally flew out her door in haste, going into her kasan's room. What she found, surprised her beyond shock…her kasan had a tail!

Bra lay her tail across her lap and softly petted the fur. This was way weird, she almost had to fly through the house; for she could balance herself straight. This is definitely something to talk to her tousan about. Bra sighed and jumped from her bed, she curled her tail around her waist and moved slowly to the door.

She made her way to the gravity machine, where her tousan and Goku were sparring. She banged loudly on the door, 

"Tousan! Open up!" She yelled. 

"Leave Brat!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Ugh!" Bra turned the gravity off and stepped inside, her tail's tip tapping irritably. "What happened?" 

"What do you mean?" Vegeta spat, crossing his arms. 

"Bra! You have a tail too!" Goku exclaimed. 

"Hai, Tousan, do you know what happened?" Bra asked, crossing her own arms. 

Vegeta was startled, had his otome inherited the saiyajin attitude as well? He wondered,

"How am I supposed to know?" He snapped. 

"Forget it!" Bra spun around and stormed out. 

She'd just have to find her kasan. 

ChiChi curled her tail around her waist and moved down to the kitchen. She kept uncurling her tail, swaying it excitedly. She wanted to know what Goku and the boys would say. She smirked, and set the pot on the stove. She got an evil look about herself and stepped outside, she leapt in the air flying easily around. She flew off toward the forest…tonight's dinner would be a saiyajins dinner. 

*****

What'd you think? Next chap should I have the 'mates' have encounters with each other? Let me know, I want to know if this is worth updating. ****

And also…the next chap wont be out for awhile…I want to make it longer. ^_^


	3. Chapter 2 Confrontations

"Kasan

"Kasan! You're a saiyajin!" Pan said, her voice a bit cold. 

"Hai! And you have a tail!" Videl answered in the same manner. "So…you had nothing to do with this?" 

"Iie. Must have been the guys…" Pan answered hotly, "It wasn't me or Bra. Kasan, look at your hair! And your eyes!"

"Look at your own!" Videl snapped. 

Pan smirked, 

"I'm going to Bra's…I want to see what she looks like." Pan's tail uncurled and lashed once. "I'll be back in about an hour."

"Whatever." Videl's own tail took to a slight lash…

Pan rolled her eyes, wondering where her kasan's and her own attitude had come from. The two had been so cruel to one another, and yet they seemed to understand…it was just the way of the saiyajins. 

Bra gasped, 

"Kasan!" She growled. 

"Nani?" Bulma snapped. 

Bra crossed her arms,

"Do you know who did this?" She asked, her tail swaying back and forth. 

"Iie! Now leave me!" Bulma's own tail bristled in annoyance. 

Bra scowled and turned on her heel. The doorbell rang, and as she entered the living room, it swung open. Pan walked in, her tail gliding behind her. 

"You could have waited for me to open it." Bra sneered kindly. 

"Iie…I didn't want to." Pan answered with a smirk. "Is your nii-chan home? I have a feeling he has something to do with this. And my Jisan." 

"I agree." Bra also smirked, "but the two went to the woods to spar." 

Pan chuckled. 

"Yea…sure." She spat. "Let's go." 

Trunks jumped up,

"What the…why'd you push me!" Trunks yelled. 

"I didn't! You shoved me!" Goten yelled back.

"I did not!" Trunks snapped, he then noticed his new tail. "Ugh! Who wished it?" 

"I don't know! Oh Dende…your hair!" Goten's eyes widened in shock. 

"Nani!" Trunks asked calmly, very unlike himself. 

"It is streaked with a deep green color." Goten answered. "And…your eyes, they have the same green stars in them." 

"Ne? Your hair is now streaked with blue." Trunks countered, "And your eyes are outlined with a deep blue." 

"Whoever did this, is so going to get it." Goten sneered. 

The two tried to get their balance, then gave up and just hovered. 

They were about to go back to Capsule Corp. When they were stopped by Pan and Bra. 

"What do you two want?" Trunks asked rudely. 

"Did you do this?" Pan demanded. 

"Iie of course not!" Goten snapped. 

"Well who did?" Bra spat. 

"Oh! Like we know!" Trunks growled. 

"You two, of all, should at least have _some_ idea." Pan scowled. 

"Why would you think that?" Goten asked hotly. 

"You two brag about having _sixth sense_'s about things. So you tell us!" Bra crossed her arms. 

The two guys stopped talking and the four examined all the others' profiles. Pan noted that Trunks had a great attitude, rude and firm…the way she liked it. She shook her head and scowled deeper, 

"We aren't getting any information just inspecting each other. Let's go." She ordered.

"Don't you order us around!" Trunks remarked. 

"Oh and you have a better idea?" Bra asked smartly. 

"Just where do you plan on taking us?" Goten said coldly. 

"Dende's." Pan answered, rolling her eyes. 

The four's tails bristled at her remark, and even Bra snapped her head up. 

"Nani! And you have an idea?" She sneered. "The Dragon was summoned from there…I felt it's ki. Where else do you suppose we venture to?" 

Bra crossed her arms. 

"Fine…lets go." She agreed. 

Vegeta punched Goku in the face, and the tip of his tail uncurled slightly. Goku snatched it and pulled. Vegeta growled in pain and kicked Goku in the chest. Goku let go of his tail and staggered back, his stomach letting out a nagging growl. 

"Come on Vegeta! Let's eat!" He whined. 

"Ugh! Kakkarrot, your pathetic!" Vegeta snapped, "Fine! Leave! We will continue tomorrow." 

"Great! See you then." Goku's face brightened with his son smile, then he was gone. 

Vegeta muttered, and was surprised when the door to the gravity machine was opened. His mate stood before him, in all her _saiyajin_ glory. He couldn't speak, but only stared in awe. 

"Goku left already?" She asked. 

"How did you know?" Vegeta demanded. 

"His ki isn't anywhere near here. It's towards ChiChi's ki." Bulma answered with a shrug. 

"Woman! Fix me some food." Vegeta spat, as he lowered himself down to her. 

"Iie! I figured, that since the kids are out. Let's go hunting." Bulma snapped rudely. 

Vegeta's tail uncurled in excitement, he hadn't gone hunting in twenty long years.

Goku teleported right into the kitchen, and smelled something bitter. 

"What is that?" He asked, almost cruelly. 

"It's dear meat." ChiChi answered. 

"Who caught the dear? You?" Goku asked. 

He didn't coment on ChiChi's rude answer or her new appearance. He hugged her from behind and breathed in the dear's sent.

"It smells good." He said. 

"_I_ caught four of them." ChiChi snapped.

"Ne? Can I have three?" Goku asked. 

"Iie! I want two of them!" ChiChi spat. 

"You can eat two?" Goku asked haughtily. 

"Hai! I'm saiyajin now, didn't you notice the tail? And the hair? And the eyes?" ChiChi asked disbelieving. 

"Sure I did…" Goku snapped. 

"Well, come on. Let's eat, oh…and your own hair and eye's have changed." ChiChi said. 

"Ne? What is different?" Goku asked. 

"Well for one…your hair is a deep shade of blue now." ChiChi answered, as she tore a piece of Dear meat, and shoved it in her mouth. "And another is your eyes are a Grey color."

"Wow! Cool!" Goku then began to eat.

Videl took the two raw turkeys out of the fridge and the four raw hams…she placed them all on platters and set them on the table; not bothering with cooking them. She about fell to the ground in shock when Gohan's tail curled around her leg. She scowled and twisted around.

"Why you…" She glared at him, and her tail lashed in fake anger.

"Nani?" Gohan smirked at her, and his tail tightened. 

Videl flinched, but smirked back at him. She curled her own tail around his forearm and moved her face closer,

"You're asking for it…" She growled. 

Gohan bit the tip of her nose, and she responded with a nip on his chin. 

*****

****

There's chapter 2…did you like it? Should I go deeper into their emotions? Should I tell you who made the wish, or keep the suspense high? Please R&R

And 'Evil Bra' I know that Vegeta probably wouldn't call her brat, but he always calls Trunks brat (In my fics anyway) so…SORRY for the OOC.


	4. Chapter 3 Who Made the Wish?

Chapter 3 ****

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long with this. I've been weighed down with my homework! Well here's the next chap and I'll work on the other. I would have made it longer but figured might as well just get it out there! Well enjoy and please let me know what ya think!

****

Disclaimer: DBZ not mine.

****

Chapter 3

Who Made the Wish?

Pan flew toward Dende's place followed by the other three. This was one thing she was going to solve. Whoever had made this wish obviously wasn't thinking. With a moon and now more than a dozen saiyajins with tails walking the earth…that was sure to be hectic. She crossed her arms and flew faster towards Dende's pace. She frowned and glared ahead of her, she couldn't place the meaning of her rage, did she honestly hate being a full blood? And why should she hate having a tail? It was actually quite a nice change, her mother didn't fix all that human food…when had she referred to it as _human_ food? She clenched her teeth, these changes would take time to get used to, and she hated taking time! Whoever did this was going to pay!

Finally Dende's place came into view, and she put on a new burst of speed. She flew past Trunks who was in front of her and came to a halt in front of Mr. PoPo,

"Who did it?" Pan demanded. 

Mr. PoPo looked as if he had had a heart attack. He trembled at the sight of four angry saiyajins in front of him,

"Please! That person asked me not to tell." Mr. PoPo answered in a quivering voice.

"I don't care! Tell me!" Pan roared, stepping forward threateningly.

Mr. PoPo moved back and held up his hands,

"Please, I promised…" He pleaded. 

Pan threw her hands in the air in rage and glared menacingly at Mr. PoPo, her power rose and she was barely below Super Saiyajin. 

"Get Dende…" Pan ordered in a dangerously calm voice. 

"What is the matter?" 

Pan whirled around, before her stood Dende in all his glory, with his staff next to him. He looked at Pan calmly and gave her a questioningly that didn't fool her. She glared at him and her eyes flickered green, and she felt her hair bristly begging her to go Super Saiyajin as her body demanded. She resisted the urge and glared at Dende,

"You know perfectly well what the matter is!" Pan said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to inform me." Dende said ever so calmly. 

Mr. PoPo was edging further away from the angry lot of saiyajins and his eyes widened with ever step, Dende turned to Mr. PoPo,

"Mr. PoPo, please, go and fix our guests some food." Dende said. 

Trunks stood forward,

"We're not staying!" He growled. 

"We want to know who did this!" Bra spat.

Goten glared at Dende,

"Tell us…" He demanded. 

Pan lashed her tail in anger, as did the other three. The were all glaring at Dende with the utmost anger each could have. 

"If we made a promise to someone, we must keep it." Dende explained. 

"Then you could just answer questions." Bra said hotly.

"I could." Dende proposed in a thinking manner.

"Questions!" Pan roared, "We don't have time for questions!"

"What ever are you in a hurry for?" Dende asked. 

"That is not your business." Pan barked.

"Was the person fully human?" Goten asked regretfully, ignoring his niece. 

"Hai." Dende answered turning his head that way. 

"What color of skin?" Trunks asked crossing his arms Vegeta-style. 

"Brown." 

"Hair?" Pan asked angrily not looking at Dende.

"Black."

"Does this person live in a small village?" Bra said shaking with anger, for she knew who it was. 

"Hai." Dende answered. 

"Alright! It was Ubuu." Pan said in an unbelieving tone. 

"Ubuu?! He did this!" Trunks said in shock and anger. 

"Hai." Dende confirmed.

"That baka!" Goten spat. 

"Let's get him." Bra suggested, crossing her arms. 

"Hai, let's go." Pan agreed. 

The three flew off the look out and toward Ubuu's small village. 

Pan's face was set in a scowl and she was thinking about what had happened. Why had their attitudes changed so much? It was as if she couldn't control what she said or did; and that was true, she couldn't. She had snapped at her mother and Bra, yet it seemed so natural. She gritted her teeth and flew faster, Ubuu had better have an explanation for this. Although all this had changed and she was quite rude, she enjoyed it. She always wanted to know how it felt to be a saiyajin, now she did. The thought brought a smirk to her face and she landed in front of Ubuu's hut.

She crossed her arms and was ready to wait for Ubuu to come out, but he didn't…she was sort of confused because she couldn't feel his ki! Her scowl deepened and her tail lashed angrily. She curled it around her waist and brought a hand up when Trunks started to go forward. Trunks scowled and turned to her,

"I'm of royal blood here, don't you try and stop me!" He spat.

"I'm handling this!" Pan's head jerked up to stare coldly at him, "You back off and wait your turn!" 

Then without a backward glance she stormed towards the hut. She banged on the door and yelled in a native tongue she didn't know she had. She understood what she said but didn't think about saying it any different. She glared at the door and her eyes flickered green, she kicked the door down and stood in the room, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes,

"Ubuu!" Pan barked. 

"Honto?"

She could sense Ubuu behind her but stayed where she was, she growled deeply to show her annoyance and uncurled her tail. 

"Why did you do this!" Pan spat. 

"Why not?" Ubuu said harshly, "You can't honestly say you don't like it"

Pan's eyes snapped open in rage, who was he to say what she liked! She spun around and her mouth dropped open in surprise…Ubuu was a saiyajin!

*****

****

What'd ya think? Was it good? Did I get into their emotions enough? Should I continue? LET ME KNOW PPL!!! PLEASE!!!! R&R


	5. Chapter 4 Collision

AN: I know this is short, but I wanted to let you guys know I'm back in the writing business! Woohoo! My writing style probably has changed a bit, but I'm continuing with this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Vegeta smirked as he watched his mate shoot a ki blast at an unsuspecting deer. He never thought he would have a saiyajin mate, and now his mate was one! He bared his teeth as he took down his own deer and they continued to pile up their prey. They were keeping score, trying to up each other as they added to their own pile of deer.

"Ha!" Bulma sneered, "I beat you!"

"Woman! You can't beat the Prince of all Saiyajins! I had you one up the whole time!" Vegeta snarled.

Bulma scowled and crossed her arms. She glared at her mate and licked her lips impatiently. Who cares about the stupid game, she wanted to devour this meat!

"Hungry are you?" Vegeta demanded.

He walked up to Bulma, his tail uncurled and wrapped around her wrist, he yanked her to him and she fell into his arms. Her scowl deepened and she curled her tail around his ankle and pulled it out from under him. He fell to the ground and cursed her. He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her vigorously and held her down with his tail. She didn't fight him but curled her tail around his leg.

Goku ate his last bite and looked hungrily at ChiChi's deer. She was almost finished with her second and noticed his eyes. She glared at him and popped the last piece in her mouth. He was going to have to deal with a woman who could eat as much as him now!

"Aw, ChiChi, I need more to eat!" Goku growled.

He got up from the table and walked around the table to his mate. He picked her up from her chair and held her in his arms, his tail made it's way around her waist and she narrowed her eyes.

"Then go get your own! And bring me back another as well." ChiChi said coldly.

ChiChi uncurled her own tail and wrapped it around Goku's arm, she gave him a flirtatious nip on his chin and he grinned at her.

"Come with me." Goku demanded, his voice lowered as he purred in her ear, "It'll be nice to get away."

ChiChi smirked and her tail swayed excitedly as she thought about going hunting again, she enjoyed it so much. She only nodded in response and they flew off towards the forest.

Videl lunged at Gohan and they traded a few punches and kicks. She landed a punch to his jaw and didn't wait to hear his growl of anger, she threw her left foot into his side and he trapped her foot with his arm, he dropped his elbow on her knee and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over and gasped for breath, her teeth clenched in anger and she threw a punch at her mate. He caught her arm and she swung her other, he trapped it as well with a smirk on his face. She glared at him, and tried to knee him with her good knee, he blocked it and kissed her. She broke away from him and flew in the air. She wasn't about to accept defeat, now that she was a saiyajin they were on even footing when it came to fighting. She wasn't as strong as he yet, but she now had a chance to get a good spar in.

"Come on Videl," Gohan taunted, "Let's take a break."

"Iie! I'm not finished with you yet!" Videl snapped.

She shot a ki blast down on him and shot down after it. The were back to trading punches, and landing only a few when Gohan slipped his tail around her waist and pulled her close. She tried to pull free but he tightened his grip on her, a smile playing at his lips. She narrowed her eyes and curled her tail around his arm; she bit him in the chin, harder than normal, causing him to bleed. She smirked and licked the blood away. Gohan didn't even flinch but flew her to their bedroom.

"Weather I like it or not doesn't matter!" Pan growled, "I want to know the reason behind it!"

Ubuu smirked, he crossed his arms and snickered. He enjoyed watching Pan struggle to keep her power in check.

"I wanted to see what it was like to be a Saiyajin, and I figured you half bloods would like to be pure bloods." Ubuu shrugged.

"That wasn't for you to decide!" Trunks flared.

Ubuu snapped his eyes towards Trunks, his black hair had white tips now, and his eyes were a startlingly bright Blue. He snarled as he spoke to the Prince,

"Like you would have stopped me if I told you my plans; you're all just pissed off because you didn't think of it yourselves and weren't informed first."

Bra crossed her arms and scowled, he was right. They wouldn't have stopped him if he had told them, but she was angry at not knowing before hand.

"He's right, I wouldn't have stopped him." Bra growled.

Goten nodded, his teeth clenched together in his anger that refused to subside. That didn't change the fact that he didn't inform them.

"Besides," Ubuu continued, "If you guys hate it then just wish yourselves back to normal in a year."

Pan wasn't about to let him off that easily, she needed to release her frustration on someone and it might as well be him. She couldn't keep herself out of Super Saiyajin any longer and her eyes turned jade green while her hair spiked gold. She was about to lunch at Ubuu when Trunks grabbed hold of her.

"Iie, Pan. Not a good idea." He said.

She turned on him and snatched her arm out of his grasp, her tail was bristled with annoyance and it lashed from side to side in her anger. Why would he stop her, he was just as angry as her.

"What does it matter if it's a good idea or not?" She snarled, "I'm going to pound him into the ground!"

Trunks sighed and gave Ubuu a look of disgust,

"You really have caused us some issues you know." He said calmly.

Ubuu smirked, Trunks was telling him that he was about to force Pan back to the Capsule Corp. He nodded and bowed his head slightly, they wouldn't be back to bother him again for quite sometime.

Trunks powered up to Super Saiyajin and had Pan's arms pinned behind her back before she knew what he was doing. Her tail attempted to pry his arms off of hers but his own tail stopped it.

"Trunks! What are you doing!" Pan raged.

Trunks flew her out of the hut and into the air, heading back to Capsule Corp. Goten and Bra followed close behind, neither of them bothering to interfere with this.

"Let me go you baka!" Pan shouted, "How dare you pull me from a fight! He has to pay for what he did!"

"Iie, you are not thinking straight because of your anger, you just need to release it; and I'm not going to let you release it on Ubuu." Trunks tightened his grip and flew faster.

He landed finally at his home, and drug Pan all the way to the Gravity room. He threw her inside and took of his weighted clothes. Pan got up and did the same, all the while seething at him.

Bra and Goten shrugged and decided to leave them to it.

Trunks dropped his last wrist guard and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He smirked at Pan, who was removing her bandana.

Pan lunched at Trunks and immediately they started to trade punches and kicks, she didn't drop out of Super Saiyajin but instead her power level began to increase as her anger rose. She landed a punch to Trunks' shoulder and snarled at his lack of commitment to the fight.

"Stop toying with me!" She screamed.

She powered up even more and kicked him in the face, sending him spinning to the other side. She shot after him and grabbed his forgotten tail, squeezing it painfully hard. Trunks let out a yell and punched her in the face. She released it and fell to the ground with a grunt. She was back on her feet and flew in the air to meet him. They traded more punches and Trunks landed more on her sides and shoulders before throwing her to the ground. She dropped out of Super Saiyajin and didn't try to get up. He'd made his point.

Trunks landed next to her and picked her up, he curled his tail protectively around his waist and made his way to a rejuvenation tank to put her in.


	6. Chapter 5 Relationships

AN: Ok here is the next chap! I know their short, but I thought it would be weird to pop a 10pg chapter in the middle of all these 1-3pg chapters.

Also please Review if you want me to continue! I don't really have a plot in mind now…need to know what I should do with this now.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 5 - Relationships**

Bra and Goten sat next to each other on the couch in one of the many living rooms in Capsule Corp. They were on the third floor and watching a tv show at the moment. Goten wasn't really paying attention to the show, but rather noticing how good Bra looked with her knew makeover. He smirked to himself; the new dark highlights looked good on her. And her eyes were even more intensifying and harder to look away from. He crossed his arms and shifted his gaze back to the tv.

Bra glanced at Goten; he wasn't sitting forward like usual, and his smile that seemed to always be plastered on his face wasn't there. He was staring at the tv with a stone cold face showing no emotion. The Saiyajin attitude was apparent on him, and she liked it.

"Let's get something to eat." Bra suggested coldly.

"Fine." Goten growled.

They made their way to the third floor kitchen and Bra helped herself to a sandwich, grabbing a stack she placed them on the bar. She began eating and sat down at one of the stools next to the bar. Goten reached for one of the sandwiches and Bra smacked his hand away with her tail. Goten glared at her,

"Well don't I get one?" He demanded.

"Get your own." Bra snarled, "These are mine."

Goten 'humfed' and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out his own stack of sandwiches and sat next to bra to eat. They ate in silence, trying not to look at each other. It was awkward sitting there with it being just them two. Usually Trunks and Pan were with them. Bra finished her last sandwich and stretched, she was pretty tense and felt like she could use some loosening up.

"Want to have a spar?" She asked.

"Whatever." Goten swallowed his last bite then stood up.

Bra walked past him and slapped his leg with her tail, she winked at him and curled her tail around her waist walking off in a flirtatious manner.

Goten blushed and followed her out to the third floor garden.

"Woman! You are going to get it!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma chuckled sinisterly and swooped down behind him. She tapped his shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him. She snickered then flew back into a hiding spot. She threw an acorn at Vegeta, hitting him in the face.

"You baka! Wait until I get ahold of you!" Vegeta snarled.

He flew into the trees and chased Bulma from limb to limb. He finally snatched her ankle and yanked her hard towards him. She came face to face with him, her mouth playing at a smirk. He glared at her and drug her back to the ground. This would teach her to mess with the Prince of all Saiyajins. He landed on the ground, and without releasing his hold on his mate he scooped up a handful of dirt and squashed it right into Bulma's clean hair.

"How dare you!" Bulma shrieked.

Vegeta laughed out loud and smiled.

Gohan rolled over to his side and watched his mate sleep. She looked so different now, and he liked it. She was much stronger and that was a good change as well. He pushed back a lock of her hair and smiled to himself, he was definitely not going to have a hard time getting use to this. He kissed her on the forehead and her eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"Watching you sleep, chill out." Gohan growled back.

Videl rolled her eyes and shifted positions. She moved closer to her husband and curled her tail around his leg. She threw an arm over his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well don't, it's bothering me." She purred as she fell back to sleep.

"Don't you tell me what to do." Gohan said quietly.

"ChiChi slow down!" Goku hollered.

"Iie, this is too much fun!" ChiChi yelled back.

She was bouncing from tree to tree, running at top speed. She had killed over five deer already, but wasn't about to stop. She was having a blast. She hadn't moved this fast in years, she felt a hundred years younger now that she was a Saiyajin; and she had no want to go back to being a human. This was great!

"Do you always feel this young?" She demanded of Goku.

Goku shrugged as he raced to keep up with her. He never thought about it. He loved having his tail back; it was like having an old friend back.

Pan came to in the rejuvenation tank and her eyes snapped open. Her tail lashed behind her, moving slower than normal in the liquid. Her eyes focused on a man sitting outside of the tank, his tail tapping the ground slowly. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. He was the one who did this to her, that baka was going to pay! Why wasn't he looking at her, was he sleeping? How dare he sit there dozing while she was in this blasted tank because he beat her. Her energy began to rise with her temper and he finally looked her way.

"Calm down Pan." Trunks voice was muffled and sounded far away, "You're not completely done yet, and if you blast out of their my kasan will deal with you." Trunks smirked, "She's Saiyajin now too…you don't want to get into a confrontation with her."

Pan clenched her teeth and scowled. She crossed her arms as she waited for the rejuvenation tank to signal its finish. After a few minutes she could hear the beep and waited impatiently for the water to drain. Once she stepped out, she landed a punch to Trunks jaw. He was caught off guard and toppled to the ground.

"That's for putting me in there, and for stopping me from fighting Ubuu." Pan snarled.

Trunks got to his feet, rubbing his jaw gingerly,

"Dang Pan…that hurt." He growled.

Pan smirked; she got him good with that one. Her tail shook as she tried to get the water off of her.

Trunks looked at Pan as she began to dry herself off…her clothes were tore in peculiar places and she was dripping wet. He smirked to himself as he enjoyed his show. Pan felt him watching her and glared at him. She stood up straight and her tail lashed, Trunks just smiled and moved closer to her.

"You know," Trunks whispered.

When had his voice gotten so deep, Pan wondered.

"You look pretty good when you're wet and angry." Trunks growled.

Pan stopped wiping herself down; and held Trunks stare. She couldn't help but notice his shirt was off and he looked good. He was only inches from her now and her tail bristled as she felt his curl around her waist slowly. His tail pulled her to him and she didn't fight it. She slid her tail between his legs and around his thigh. Trunks bent down and planted a kiss on her lips, his eyes were closed and his hands made their way to her neck. Pan's eyes widened; but she soon relaxed and kissed him back, leaning in to deepen the kiss


	7. Chapter 6 Secrets

**AN: Ok, you'll have to let me know if this is a good way to take the story…or if I should direct it differently. Please R&R!!!**

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

Ubuu walked outside of his hut and looked at the clouds. His face was set in a deep scowl as he felt the power that was approaching. His tail swayed behind him in anticipation, aching for a fight. His own saiyajin blood was boiling with anger, and he could feel the warrior inside him. He did not tell those saiyajin brats what was coming, now was not the time to inform them. He had to let them know soon, so they had time to prepare. He would speak to them in a week to let them know the real reason he made this wish. And he knew this great power would be to earth in a year's time.

Ubuu closed his eyes and looked down at the ground. Once this was all over he had every intention of wishing himself back to normal, including the others. His own village didn't like the change, and he wasn't about to force it on them. He moved to the outer skirts of his home, and lived alone in this hut now. It was lonely, yet he assumed that were true for most saiyajins…

Goku and Goten could be seen sparring in their back yard, neither of them wanting to stop anytime soon. They were having a good workout and Goten enjoying the new techniques he seemed to know now. Being a full blooded saiyajin gave Goten advantages in his sparring. His instincts were heightened and all of his senses were doubled. His tousan was already a full blood so he was more comfortable with these changes Goten was experiencing. Unfortunately for the two guys, ChiChi was also experiencing some big changes, and she was very easy to irritate now.

"You two get in here now!" ChiChi's voice rang out through the air.

"Not yet, ChiChi, we are going to finish our spar!" Goku snapped.

Goten hung his head at his tousan, that was not a good idea. ChiChi came storming out of their house and her tail was bristled in anger.

"Tousan, now look what you've done!" Goten hissed.

Goku stood up to his full height and crossed his arms, looking much like Vegeta. ChiChi didn't back down but walked right up to him and glared at him. She kept her tail curled tightly around her waist as she whispered dangerously,

"If you don't get inside right now, you will not eat for a week."

Goku tried not to laugh, who was she kidding? He was a saiyajin and could easily go back to cooking his own food and hunting it down. He stood his ground and didn't budge.

"We will be in after we've finished our spar." Goku responded calmly.

"Iie! You will not stay in this house!" ChiChi spun around and stomped back to their home.

Goten frowned,

"Come on tousan, lets go in, I'm starved as it is." He growled, "I do not want to sleep outdoors."

Goku scowled at his son, but nodded in agreement. They made their way to the front door and found it locked.

"Woman, you will not order me around!" Vegeta was in an outrage.

Bulma stood across their bed glaring at him, she was not about to let that baboon in bed with her tonight. She was pissed at him and no way was she backing down.

"You get downstairs and sleep on the couch! You're not getting in this bed tonight!"

Vegeta glared at his mate and his tail lashed in anger, who was she to dismiss the Prince of all Saiyajins? He went around the bed and grabbed her by the arms. Pulling her to him he planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Bulma wasn't about to fall that easily. She pushed him away and pointed at the door.

"Iie, go!" She hissed.

Vegeta growled and left the room, deciding to have an all night training session in the gravity room. He slammed the door behind him.

Bulma flopped onto the bed and hung her head. She did not want Vegeta near her for the next few days, she couldn't keep it from him for long, but the closer he was the easier it would be for him to sense that she was pregnant. He was the one who told her of her first two pregnancies, well before she would have ever found out. This time she hadn't known she was pregnant until she was turned into a Saiyajin, and even then it took awhile before she could sense the child growing. Now she didn't want Vegeta to find out, until she was ready.

Pan flew into her bedroom through the open window and shut it behind her. She couldn't figure out what was happening. Her power had more than doubled, and her feelings for Trunks seemed to have done the same. He was overtaking her thoughts and her actions! She couldn't think clearly, and right now she needed time alone to think.

She flopped on her bed, willing sleep to overtake her. To give her some peace from the crazy day she had. Her family and friends had changed so much, she couldn't pin point her feelings. Oh who was she kidding? Who cared about that! She was still pissed off at Ubuu for not telling them. He was hiding something, that stupid smirk on his face needed to be beat off of him.


End file.
